A passive optical network (Passive Optical Network, PON) is a point-to-multipoint optical access technology. The PON includes an optical line terminal (Optical Line Terminal, OLT), an optical splitter (Optical Splitter), an optical network unit (Optical Network Unit, ONU), and a fiber connecting these devices. The OLT is connected to the optical splitter through a trunk fiber, and the optical splitter is connected to each ONU through a plurality of branch fibers.
To ensure that a service of the ONU is not interrupted after the trunk fiber between the OLT and the optical splitter is faulty, an active optical link and a standby optical link may be established between the optical splitter and the OLT, so that the service may be switched to the standby optical link when the active optical link is faulty.
FIG. 1 illustrates a networking scheme of a standby optical link in the prior art. In FIG. 1, a PON port 20a and a PON port 20b work in mutual backup mode; ONU 10a to ONU 10n are connected to an optical splitter 30 through branch fibers; the optical splitter 30 is connected to the PON port 20a through the active optical link and is connected to the PON port 20b through the standby optical link; and the PON port 20a and the PON port 20b may belong to a same OLT or different OLTs.
Currently, during a line construction, a builder lays a fiber between the optical splitter 30 and a PON port, and a network administrator configures information for the PON port. Because these two operations are two independent processes, a case that a standby fiber is connected to an inappropriate standby PON port easily occurs. In the prior art, the OLT device connected to the standby fiber cannot acquire an association relationship between the active PON port and the standby PON port, and therefore cannot detect whether the standby fiber is incorrectly connected when the active PON port works normally. Assuming that the PON port 20a and the PON port 20b are configured to work in mutual backup mode, if the builder incorrectly connects the standby optical link to another PON port, for example, a PON port 20m, the standby optical link cannot function normally because the PON port 20m does not have the same configuration information as the PON port 20a. 